Sorting Them
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: Excuse my lame title... xD I wrote this for a HPFC Challenge! Just sorting a few random characters in the book! Enjoy!


**Sorting Hat**

Yea, this is what I thought the Sorting Hat said to a few of the characters when he- er it?- sorted them. It's kind of short. Shame on me. Excuse me if you think it's odd; I just think like that.

This was written for a HPFC challenge. And I am proud to say that! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Tom Riddle Jr.<strong>

Hello there, young wizard.

_Hello, I suppose. What are you?_

I am the Sorting Hat, dear boy.

_Ah, yes. Professor Dumbledore told me about you. I honestly thought he was lying when he said a hat put us in our houses._

Dumbledore is a wise man; he would not lie.

_Yes, but this is all so sudden, so surreal._

Now, back to business. What house should I put you in?

_What kind of magic do we learn here?_

Very curious, are you? Perhaps you would fare well in Ravenclaw…

_Will we learn to become stringer? I already know some magic._

Ah, you do? Would you care to enlighten me?

_I can make people hurt if their mean to me and I can make animals do things without training them. Especially snakes._

Ah, I heard Dumbledore saying something about a boy like you.

_So, do they teach us how to do those even better here?_

Hm, snakes you say?

_Yes, I can tell them to scare the ones that are mean to me._

Ah, then perhaps not Ravenclaw…

_I want to become a great wizard when I grow up. What house would that be?_

Very ambitious little boy. I know exactly where to put you.

_Pray tell._

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong>

_Hello there, Hat._

Good day.

_Are you going to sort me?_

Indeed, dear boy.

_Okay. I want to be in the same house as my friend Minerva._

I have yet to sort her.

_Okay, then. Will we be put in the same house?_

I see you're very loyal. Perhaps Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor.

_Thank you!_

And you have a great potential as a Ravenclaw. Very intelligent.

_Yes, I've been told that. But will I be in the same house as Minerva?_

Very brave and to the point, eh?

_I suppose so._

Hm, let me see..._  
><em>

_Are you going to put me in Ravenclaw?_

Well, maybe. You don't really strike me as Ravenclaw, though. Very smart, but also very courageous.

_Minerva said she might be in Ravenclaw, though._

You are very brave and loyal. You will do well in...

_Wait!_

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

_I hope Minerva gets in this house, too._

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Evans (Potter)<strong>

_Hello Mr. Hat._

Good day, ma'am.

_So, what do you do?_

Curious little girl, are you?

_Yes. So what do you do?_

Very brave are you? Not afraid to speak your mind, I see.

_Yup._

Well-

_I remember now! You are going to sort me, right?_

Yes. You are also very perceptive. Perhaps Ravenclaw...

_I really want to be with my friend Sev. He's in Slytherin._

Severus, perhaps?

_Yea, that's him. We're best friends!_

I see you are also very loyal.

_And not with that Potter. He's rather rude. I already told him to bugger off, but he won't leave me alone!_

That was very brave of you.

_Thank you. So, can you please sort me? I haven't all day._

I will put you in Hufflepuff if you complain too much.

_No! I refuse to be put in there! Sev said that that house doesn't get along with his!_

Speaking your mind with no hesitation. That is a sign of bravery and recklessness, as well.

_Sev says I do that quite often._

Well then, you would do well in... **"GRYFFINDOR!"**

_Wait, Potter's in that house! Oh, bugger._

* * *

><p><strong>Louis Weasley<strong>

_'Ello, Hat._

Ah, another Weasley.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Well, I have sorted quite a few Weasley's in my time.

_Wow, you must old, Hat._

Do you want me to put you in Slytherin?

_Whatever you need to do, oh wise and very, **very** old Hat._

You are certainly different from your family.

_Is that an insult, Hat?_

If you wish it to be.

_... Touché._

Quick witted, I see. That is a trait of either a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin.

_Yes, yes, I'm this and I'm that. Are you going to sort me? The truth won't kill me._

Blunt and impatient, are you?

_Go on. I haven't all day._

Well, you are quite brave and loyal like any Gryffindor, but that house does not seem for you.

_Then what'cha gonna do about it, Hat?_

Hufflepuff seems too mild for you.

_I don't want to be in Hufflepuff! That house is for softies! ...like my dear little cousin, Albus. Hehe._

Not very Gryffindor loyal of you to say that.

_It is kind of true. He's nice, but... Well, you'll know when you meet him, hat. Scared of the sorting because he thinks Slytherins are evil. Tsk._

I will meet him in due time.

_Put him in Slytherin, will you? I'd love to see the look on his face._

Ah, quite Slytherin of you.

_Just sort me, will ya, Mr. Old Hat?_

Ah yes. Hmm, when I think about it, Ravenclaw just does not fit.

_And that leaves just one option._

Your powers of perception amaze me, Weasley.

_I just hope dad doesn't disown me. Uncle Ron might... But I can always bribe him out of it._

Yes, you would fit perfectly into **"SLYTHERIN!"**

_And the whole hall grows silent. I knew it._

* * *

><p>Yeah, I think I might have messed all of these up. My first HPFC challenge... I'd like your feedback nonetheless! :D<p> 


End file.
